¿felicidad?
by Arwon
Summary: Y si alguien hubiera adoptado a Naruto, como viviría el niño? como lo trataría la gente? entren y lean, se aceptan reviews..no es yaoi...cap cinco y final n.n
1. Chapter 1

Bn, aquí otro fic..este es un "poco" tragico..dependiendo del punto de vista de cada uno..ojala que les guste

Disclaimer: mi nombre no es Masashi Kishimoto, tengo 14 años, y soy mujer -.- queda alguna duda?

Aclaraciones:

Entre guiones es lo que dicen –bla bla bla-

Entre guiones con comillas, pensamientos "-blahblahblah-"

_**Felicidad?**_

Otro día más, debía despertar. Trató de poner su típica cara alegre, rayos! Como costaba...salió de su habitación poco después, ya arreglado. Hakudoshi, su tutor, estaba como siempre acostado en el sofá del living. Naruto pasó frente a la puerta de este(el living) lo mas sigilosamente posible, pero una voz lo detuvo

-tu, basura, a donde crees q vas?- él hombre estaba visiblemente saliendo de una borrachera grande

-a..a..entrenar con mi grupo-respondió despacio y nerviosamente, lo ultimo que quería era que ese hombre se alterara

-con que a entrenar, eh? Y mi desayuno?-preguntó el hombre visiblemente molesto, levantándose. Él era alto, tenía pelo negro yojos del mismo color,corpulento e imponente

-lo..lo siento, en seguida se lo haré- respondió el rubio forzando una sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Esa mañana, pensó, ya se había salvado.

Llevaba viviendo con Hakudoshi ya 11 años, desde que tenia un año, el mismo año en que el demonio kyubi había muerto. Desde que lo había adoptado, Hakudoshi lo había tratado como si solo fuera basura, al igual quela mayoria de la gente adulta de Konoha.

-aquí esta su desayuno-dijo Naruto entregándole a Hakudoshi una bandeja con un plato, el cual tenia omelet de jamón y queso; dos tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso con jugo de naranja, además de un café(n/a: si, eso es un desayuno-.-U)

- y mis cigarros? Y mi alcohol?-pregunto el mayor

-es que usted no trajo, y a mi no me venden...

-serás idiota, niñato estúpido- después de escuchar eso, Naruto sintió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla-vete de aquí!

Naruto salió corriendo, tratando de no apoyar mucho la pierna izquierda, lastimada del dia anterior, a pesar de todo, ese día había tenido suerte, no podía faltar de nuevo, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke confiaban en él. Volvió a aparecer su sonrisa, todavía había algunos que lo querían, y aunque su tutor no fuera uno de ellos, igualmente agradecía por no estar totalmente solo

-Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ohayou n.n- respondió Sakura, quien estaba apoyada en el puente

-Hmp-dijo Sasuke apoyado en un árbol como siempre

se quedaron los tres en silencio esperando

-Naruto, como esta el señor Hakudoshi? Sigue tan guapo como siempre?y tan amable? Realmente eres afortunado...

-hmp-Naruto no lo soportaba ese idiota siempre tenía una buena imagen con el resto...

-buenos dias chicos n. –dijo Kakashi apareciendo

-LLEGAS TARDE!-dijeron Naruto y Sakura a la vez

-lo siento, pero es que pase por la librería..y estaba la nueva edición de aquel libro que me gusta...pero solo quedaba uno...y pelié por el..pero perdí ..- dijo Kakashi

-MENTIRA!- dijeron nuevamente

-bien, bien n. Vamos a entrenar-dijo Kakashi saltando hacía la rama mas cercana

-hai-dijeron los tres siguiéndolo, pero Naruto se quedó un poco atrás, tratando de apoyar la pierna lo mínimo posible

-Naruto! No te quedes atrás!—dijo Sakura mirando ghacia atrás

-hai, Sakura chan-dijo Naruto acelerando, mientras Kakashi observaba hacia atrás con preocupación

"-que le pasará? Desde hace un tiempo que esa sonrisa a cambiado..no es real, algo le preocupará?-"

la tarde pasó y los tres se fueron, Naruto se fue lentamente, tratando de parecer enérgico

-llegas tarde-escucho apenas cruzado el umbral de la casa

-l, lo siento mucho-dijo Naruto inclinándose

-crees que con un lo siento se me pasa el hambre?

-n, no

-bn, por lo menos no eres tan idiota..y ahora, sabes que vas a hacer?-pregunto el ojinegro bajando peligrosamente la voz

-n..n..no-dijo Naruto temblando

-no?-dijo Hakudoshi levantando una ceja, para luego poner una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto-pobrecito, debes estar cansado después de tanto entrenar, no?-Naruto estaba impresionado..que hacía? Pronto olvido eso, al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago-eso es lo quisieras, pobre estúpido...quiero mi café en veinte minutos

-h, hai. dijo Naruto levantándose, ya que con el golpe había caído

20 minutos después estaba Naruto con una bandeja frente a la pieza de su tutor

"toc-toc"

-Pasa- Naruto al pasar vio a Hakudoshi en su cama viendo la televisión. Pasó y puso la bandeja frente a el

-que es esto?-pregunto Hakudoshi visiblemente enojado

-s, su café

-sabes que me tomo una botella de cerveza

-pe, pero si ud me pidió un café!

-a si?-Hakudoshi se levantó y le tiro el café empapándole y quemándole el pecho-te crees valiente, eh?-le golpeo el lugar antes quemado produciendo un quejido por parte del rubio-ahora sacas voz, no?-se saca el cinturón-si te quejas q sea por algo que valga la pena, maldito mal nacido!-ya con el cinturón en la mano comenzó a azotarlo patearlo al verlo en el suelo, pero evitando siempre la cara. Finalmente lo tiró fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta e instalándose nuevamente frente al televisor

Naruto por su parte inatentaba levantarse, sin éxito, ya que le dolía literalmente todo

"-porque? Porque?" pensaba llorando el niño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bn, que les pareció? Muy malo? Por favor, cualquier cosa solo bajan un poco en la pantalla y ven en la izquierda, ahí verán un lindo botoncito morado que dice "go" lo apretan y escriben un poco...prometo continuarlo lo antes posible n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bn, acá yo denuevo con la continuación de mi fic, ojala que les guste, y esta ves actualise rapido. Pero de milagro jajajaj

Disclaimer: ni Itachi sama, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Gaara, ni ninguno de los personajes son mios TT.TT que más quisiera yo...si Masashi Kishimoto los regala o vende, por favor avisenme

**felicidad?**

A la mañana siguiente iba lentamente a encontrarse con su grupo, no podía ir corriendo, ya que el dolor tanto físico como moral era demasiado... todos en el camino lo veían con odio

"-que hice?" se preguntaba Naruto una y otra vez sintiéndose desfallecer. De pronto tropezó con una piedra. Sintió como todos se reían de él. Volvió a levantarse y siguió caminando, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que al poco le llego una piedra por la espalda, y volvió a caer, pero esta vez en un charco de lodo. Volvió a levantarse otra ves, y siguió caminando, pensando en Sakura(ya que ella le gustaba). Al llegar estaba agotado, pero igualmente mostró su sonrisa y energía

-Sakura chan¡ como estas?

-vete, Naruto-dijo fríamente la pelirrosa

Naruto calló, tratando de ignorar la congoja que sentía por lo dicho por la ojiverde y se sentó, quedándose dormido al poco rato

-que baka es Naruto, no crees, Sasuke kun-dijo, pero no fue escuchada por el pelinegro, quien estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto-Sasuke kun? Que pasa?

-Nada-respondió fríamente"-no puedo dejar que Sakura vea esto...que le abra pasado a Naruto? Esa herida en el cuello no es normal...y todavía esta sangrando...-"

-Perdón por la demora, chicos, es que fui a comprar entradas para la nueva película, pero la fila era enorme...-dijo Kakashi al llegar dos horas después

-MENTIRA!-dijo Sakura

-Y Naruto?-pregunto preocupadamente Kakashi

-duerme-respondió Sakura-apuesto que molestó al pobre señor Hakudoshi hasta tarde

-mm?-Naruto preguntó adormilado-QUE?Kakashi sensei? Tanto dormí?

-bn chicos n.nU hoy vamos a cumplir una misión con el grupo de Kurenai-

-hai¡-

-vamos, quede que nos juntaríamos en el campo de entrenamiento-

Y así partieron los tres caminando, Naruto volvió a quedarse atrás, tratando de no mostrarse adolorido.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban ahí con cara de cansados Hinata, Shino y Kiba

-Kakashi, tu no puedes llegar temprano, verdad?-pregunto Kurenai

-jejeje bn hablemos de la misión n. U-

-bn, esta misión consiste en guiar a un hombre del país del arroz a su cuidad. Nos veremos en dos horas. Esta es una misión de rango A. Vallan a buscar cosas para el viaje, nos veremos aquí y les explicaré los detalles. Nos vemos, chicos n.n-

todos se iban yendo, Naruto un poco mas atrás cuando una voz lo detuvo

-Naruto, debemos hablar

-de que, Sasuke Baka?

-Ven- Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, Naruto le preguntaba cual era el problema cada cierto tmpo, hasta que Sasuke paró

-que te paso?-pregunto directamente, mirándolo a los ojos

-de, de que?- Preguntó Naruto un poco asustado

-En tu cuello, cerca del hombro, tienes un herida horrible

-yo...este...esq...

-quien fue?

-no fue nadie¡-mintió el rubio desesperado

-entonces?-Sasuke comenzaba a exasperarse

-es que...un gato me atacó...

-seguro?

-si-Dijo Naruto sacando a relucir su sonrisa

-bn...-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros-lo siento si te incomode...yo me voy a arreglar mis cosas-

-nos vemos-dijo Naruto aun sonriendo, pero al ver que Sasuke se iba, la borró inmediatamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa..pensando que no habría nadie ahí.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, como siempre, fue directo a su habitación y ahí arregló lo necesario para el viaje. Luego fue a la cocina y dejo en el refrigerador una nota para su tutor, donde explicaba todo, sin percatarse que afuera alguien lo veía preocupadamente. Al terminar la nota fue al baño a curarse. Sasuke luchaba por reprimir un grito, o correr con su amigo, ya que lo que veía no era nada agradable..peor..como se había hecho Naruto todo eso?

2 horas después ya estaban todos ahí; Sakura hablaba con Hinata, Kiba jugaba con Akamaru, Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol pensando; Shino se dedicaba a observar unas lindas abejitas, Naruto dormitaba y Kurenai los miraba a todos, Kakashi para variar, no había llegado.

-hola a todos n. –dijo Kakashi alegremente

-LLEGAS TARDE!- dijeron Naruto y Sakura como siempre

-jejeje perdón, pero es que me perdí, y no sé a donde... llegue entonces a un lugar extraño, donde había varios chicos, uno de ellos sonriendo y a su lado un samurai de pelo gris... y no sé que hicieron, pero llegue acá n. –

-MENTIRA!-

-siempre excusas idiotas, eh Kakashi? bn, chicos, nos esperan en las puertas de Konoha, ahí esta el hombre a qn debemos guiar-

-pero primero les explicaremos porque nos unimos y porque esto es de rango A-

-como saben tenemos que llevar a un hombre hasta el país del arroz, y como ahí esta el refugio de Orochimaru, y nuestro protegido tiene un muy importante pergamino en su poder, tenemos que hacer que llegue sin problemas-continuó Kurenai

-pero...-dijo Sakura-no sería mejor un equipo de jounins?

-si, pero eso seria sospechoso-respondió Kakashi

bn, vamos¡-dijo Kurenai

-hai!

* * *

bn, hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, aquí Naruto no sufrió tanto, creo.

Lo de Sakura tiene una explicación, no es que sea siempre así con Naruto, es que estaba tratando de que Sasuke se fijara en ella, pero Naruto llego y la interrumpió, por eso estaba así n.n

Y lo de la misión...realmente no lo se... creo que realmente no avancé muxo, pero créanme, para algo servirá esto

Bn aquí las respuestas a los reviews

ahira-chan:. bn aca la actualización, sip, Naruto sufre, y sufrirá mas muajajajaj(risa maligna supuestamente)-U)pero no todavía... me alegra que te haya gustado, musas gracias por el review

mai:. bn aquí lo continué, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo n.n, gracias por el review

chy-san:. Me alegra que te haya gustado jajaj a mi tmbn me gusta el sufrimiento de los personajes, se nota? Y no te preocupes por ser extraña, no estas sola en el mundo ;), muchas gracias por el review


	3. Chapter 3

Bn, hola denuevo aquí yo con la cotinuacion. Ojala que les guste, no es yaoi

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio TT.TT pero en soñar no hay engaño

Entre guiones es lo que dicen –Naruto no sabe cual es la causa de sus desgracias-

Entre comillas y/o guines es lo que piensan "-pq me hacen esto?"

**soledad**

Partieron hacia las puertas donde había una chica algo baja, de pelo castaño largo, ojos pardos y una sonrisa amigable

-ustedes son quienes irán con migo?-pregunto tranquilamente

-si. usted es a quien tenemos que proteger del país del arroz, no?-dijo Kakashi

-¿y como sabre si son ninjas reales de Konoha?-volvió a preguntar, sin responder

-porque nosotros lo decimos, datebayo! Además, una chica así no podría ser nuestra protegida!

-y esto es una comprobación? Además que tiene que sea una chica?-

-Jejejej lo siento-dijo Kakashi- mi alumno es un poco impulsivo, lo sabrá por este pergamino firmado por el hokage y por usted misma-dijo sacando un pergamino de su chaqueta, se lo tendió a la chica quien luego de leerlo asintió con la cabeza y los miro

-me gustaría que se presenten-volvió a hablar

-bn, yo soy Kurenai, y soy maestra de Kiba Inuzuka-el nombrado señalo a su perrito con enojo-y Akamaru n.nU-el perrito ladró-también de Hyuga Hinata-la chica de ojos blancos sonrió tímidamente-y Shino Aburame-el nombrado solo lo miró

-yo soy e maestro de estos otros tres-dijo Kakashi-mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, mis alumnos son: Haruno Sakura-sakura le sonrio amigablemente-Uchiha Sasuke-el vengador levanto la cabeza-y Uzumaqui Naruto-Naruto la miró con desconfianza

-y como sabremos q usted es nuestra protegida?

-je, creo que tu te estas dejando llevar por mi apariencia, podrás saber que soy tu protegida porque tengo algo q es lo que deben proteger,lo que lamentablemente no les puedo mostrar, además de que tengo también un pergamino con mis instrucciones, el q si pueden ver- dijo Pasándole a Naruto el pergamino

-y cual es tu nombre?-pregunto Sakura

-Keiko-dijo tranquilamente

-y el apellido?-volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa

-soy solo Keiko-dijo con una sonrisa, no me gusta q me llamen con otros nombres

-bn, Keiko san, partimos-dijo Kakashi

-hai, me encantaría-

y asi partieron en viaje, Kakashi y Kurenai delante, Keiko al medio y los gennin atrás, Naruto empezaba a quedarse atrás por momentos, hasta que de pronto Keiko hablo

-por favor, podríamos parar un segundo, estoy muerta...-

-si, no hay problema, pero no podrá ser por muxo tiempo, sería peligroso...-dijo Kakashi

-hai, lo entiendo, solo quería para unos segundos para reponerme...-dijo tranquilamente

-Kakashi sensei, me gustaria hablar con tigo-dijo Sasuke

-si Sasuke, que pasa?-dijo Kakashi siguiéndolo

-es...me preocupa Naruto, siento que no es sincero...

-tengo la misma impresión, pero no se como hacer q nos diga q le pasa...

-tal vez..si le preguntamos...

-no creo, será mejor esperar a ver si le cuenta a alguien cercano...

-hai

-Na, Naruto kun

-si, que pasa Hinata chan-

-es..esque...me gustaria..me gustaria saber si estas bien...-

-porque lo preguntas, Hinata chan?-"-no puede ser...hasta ella se dio cuenta...pero no puede saberlo nadie...el señor Hakudoshi seria capas de matar a quien lo supiera..no, no puedo arriesgar a nadie..."

-es...es que, parecías débil en la mañana...y me preocupe-dijo Hinata con su cara camuflándose con el atardecer(roja)

-jaja no te preocupes Hinata chan, es solo que anoche no dormí mucho-dijo Naruto guardando apariencias

-lo, lo siento, Naruto kun- Hinata tenia una mirada triste "-porque no puedo acercarme a él? Porque cada vez que trato de acercarme, me aleja? Es que acaso me odia?"

-no hay problema, Hinata chan, lo siento yo por preocuparte- dijo Naruto dándose buelta

-bn chicos, no vamos?-dijo Kakashi llegando

-hai!-dijeron todos

-lista, Keiko san?

-hai, vamos!-

no hubo necesidad de parar denuevo, ya que Keiko parecía tranquila, cuando llegaron a los dos días, Keiko les ofreció que se quedaran unos días, lo que aceptaron encantados, a la semana volvieron a Konoha rápidamente.

Naruto fue a su ksa entrando lentamente, pero a pesar de sus suplicas, Hakudoshi estaba e la entrada, esperándolo

-con que una misión, eh, estúpido?

-s, si-dijo Naruto

-y con que permiso?

-usted dijo que no había problema si eran misiones-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza

-y a donde fue esta misión?-

-fui, fuimos al pais del arroz-

-si? A que?

-no, no puedo decirlo, Hakudoshi sama-dijo Naruto, esto se estaba poniendo feo

-a si,. he? Maldito estúpido!-el hombre levantó la mano, propinándole una fuerte bofetada que hizo tambalear al pequeño, luego, sujentandolo del cuello de la camisa, le golpeo en el estomago con la rodilla varias veces hata que el rubio comenzó a toser sangre-para que aprendas de respeto, niñato idiota-dicho esto se dio vuelta y tranquilamente se fue.

Naruto se levantó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado, posiblemente una costilla rota, comenzó a subir las escaleras lo mas lentamente posible para disminuir aunque fuera algo el dolor "-porque todos me odian? Hice algo acaso?-" llego arriva, a su habitación, se recosto en su cama llorando como nunca, el sentimiento de soledad se extendia por todo su ser "-para que vivo? Hay alguna razon por la cual seguir aquí?" se pregunto, y a sumente acudieron algunas imágenes: Hinata preocupándose por el, Sasuke intentando saber que le pasaba, Sakura sonriéndole, Kakashi preocupado... "-si me pasara algo...ellos se enterarian? Me extrañarian?-" la respuesta le llego desde su interior, como si fuera otra voz: "-a ti nadie te quiere, crees que ellos si?no, ellos solo fueron obligados a vivir con tigo, tu no eres necesario para nadie-" las lagrimas siguieron saliendo de los ojos del niño hasta que se durmió, deseando con toda su alma no volver a despertar jamas...

* * *

Bn, eso fue cruel, me dolio escribirlo, pero siento que esta bn, a ustedes que les parece? Si quieren responder apreten ese votoncito que dice "go" se los suplico¡

Aquí las respuestas a los reviews:

Ahira-chan:. Bn aquí la continuación, ojala que te guste

Kisame Hoshigaki:.gracias por el review! Original? Gracias n.n no, no suenas sadista...por lo menos para mi no

chy-san:. Muchas gracias por el review! Si, todos realmente se preocupan por Naruto, aunque el no lo crea

Shadowmew:. Gracias por el review, si Sasuke va a consolar algo a Naruto, pero como amigo...ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Bn...hola! decidi subir hoy porque no se si pueda escribir el Viernes..y mañana..me da flojera... a lo mejor el Sabado subo otro, pero no es seguro...ojala que si, y que les guste este capitulo

Disclaimer: si naruto fuera mio...seria mas feliz de lo que soi.. y mas sádica

_**¿Felicidad?**_

-despierta estúpido-escuxo Naruto a la mañana siguiente-DESPIERTA- Hakudoshi lo remeció, haciéndole recordar el dolor en su costado, abrió los ojos rápidamente, prefiriendo no recordar sus sueños, ni la noxe anterior

-Ha, hai-dijo Naruto intentando levantarse, pero el dolor le iso caer de nuevo

-Que tienes, te duele? Q pena, yo no recogí a ningún holgazán, baja ahora!-Naruto se levanto rápidamente, salió de su habitación bajando lo mas rápido posible, no quería problemas.

Termino el desayuno y se fue a entregar a Hakudoshi, quien comezó a comer habidamente

-es, este...Ha, Hakudoshi sama-

-que?-dijo fríamente el hombre

-es, es que-recibió una fuerte bofetada

-no titubees-

-es que...debo irme a entrenar

-vete-dijo sin mirarlo-pero no quiero que llegues tarde, entiendes?

-Muchas gracias!-Naruto salió caminando lo mas rápido posible, y tratando de ignorar el dolor

-Mira, es ese zorro, que estúpido, como puede ir tan relajado por la calle?

-No se como el Hokage sama lo deja vivir aquí, si no hace nada productivo...-

-A lo mejor es compasión...pero no lo entiendo, ese niño llega a dar asco-

-debería morir-

en el costado izquierdo del pequeño ya no solo el dolor físico le oprimía, ahora la soledad había aumentado, no entendía porque todos los adultos lo trataban asi, que habia hecho el para que todos lo odiaran? Es q acaso había dañado a alguien?

-Hola Naruto n.n-Dijo Sakura al verlo llegar, pero este no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó-Naruto? Que te pasa?-dijo Sakura preocupada al verlo llegar tan desanimado, se acerco a el y le puso la mano en el hombro

-Nada-dijo el muchacho secamente-no me toques, por favor- Sasuke también se acerco

-que tienes, baka?-pregunto preocupado

-nada-volvió a decir secamente Naruto

-algo te pasa, si no no estarías así-dijo Sakura-sabes que puedes confiar, que te pasa?

-nada-"-Sakura chan, Sasuke, pq se preucupan por mi¿No soi un estorbo?"

-Naruto...- Sakura lo miraba nerviosa, y luego miraba a Sasuke, como pidiendo apoyo

-Naruto, q te pasó?-Sasuke ya no lo miraba con superioridad, sino con preocupación, algo le pasaba a su amigo, y algo grave

-nada..-Naruto se encogió abrazando sus rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hola chicos n. –dijo Kakashi llegando-Que pasa? Naruto?-se do cuenta que los tres chicos no se habían percatado de su presencia, así que decidió hacer como si nada hubiera pasado-Buenos dias chicos! n. –dijo un poco mas alto

-Kakashi sensei...-dijo Sakura señalando a Naruto con la mirada

-chicos, que pasa?

-Nada da te ba yo!-dijo Naruto levantándose rápidamente

-bn...-dijo el mayor no muy convencido-debemos ir al campo de entrenamiento, el equipo de Kurenai nos espera

-hai!-partieron los cuatro, Naruto atrás, junto con Sakura q lo miraba preocupada. Sasuke trataba de acercarse a Kakashi lo mas disimuladamente posible

-definitivamente, Kakashi, me impresiona lo tarde que puedes llegar a llegar-dijo Kurenai al verlos llegar

-lo siento je je je es q tu sabes, el camino de la vida es muy extenso...-dijo Kakashi con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Na, Naruto kun...estas bien?-pregunto Hinata tímidamente

-si! porque lo preguntas, Hinata chan?-pregunto Naruto tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía, aunque ya no era tanto, ya que la soledad en su interior había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer

-n, no por nada-dijo Hinata dándose vuelta y caminando hacia su sensei

-hey Naruto, hoy te mostrare mi nueva técnica! Ajajaaja- dijo Kiba

- a si? pues igual te venceré!-comenzo a decir Naruto, pero mas devil que de costumbre

-chicos, no es momento, cn Kurenai dejamos algunos muñecos y trampas por el bosque, quiero que le den a los muñecos sin pisar las trampas, ahora!

-hai!-todos saltaron al instante, excepto Naruto, que no se sentía seguro, pero al poco salto y siguió al resto, lanzando y esquivando los finos hilos que habían alrededor de los árboles, pero de pronto el dolor pudo mas y cayo en uno de los hilosa, accionándose la trampa, diez kunais se acercaron a el, llegándole solo uno en el hombro derecho(por delante) cayendo al instante

-NARUTO!-Hinata se acerco corriendo, al igual que Sakura y Sasuke

-estas herido, dobe?

-Naruto! Déjame ver!-dijo Kakashi llegando

-no, estoy bn-dijo Naruto quitándose el kunai "-he soportado cosas peores que un simple kunai"

-Naruto kun, estas herido-dijo Hinata

-no, no se preocupen! Estoy bn-dijo Naruto intentando pararse, pero cayendo al poco

-no seas idiota-dijo Shino-tu no estas bn, por lo menos déjame ponerte un insecto para que te cure...

-NO!- Naruto comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de veras-no es nada!-volvió a hablar intentando imaginar alguna excusa- Ha, Hakudoshi san me curará cuando regrese-dijo Naruto sacando su última carta

-Seguro?-Pregunto Sasuke-Kakashi sensei, puedo llevarlo a su casa?

-si Sasuke, tienen la tarde libre

-bn, entonces yo tambien ire-dijo preocupada Sakura

-bueno...ustedes también tienen la tarde libre, chicos!-dijo Kurenai

-bien!-dijo Kiba-Shino, Hinata, vamos!

-hai

-ha, hai-dijo Hinata un poco desilusionada, ya que queria ir con Naruto

-vamos baka-dijo Sasuke agachándose para ayudarlo a pararse

-hai- dijo Naruto apoyándose de su hombro

-Naruto kun, cuídate-dijo Hinata timidamente

-gracias Hinata chan!-se fue apoyado en Sasuke, Sakura al lado verificando que estuviera bien. ahora tenia que pensar como sacárselos de encima para retrasar su llegada a casa

-Naruto...vamos directo a tu casa?-pregunto Sasuke

-porque lo preguntas?-

-tu mirada no es de querer llegar a casa lo antes posible...- "-de hecho tiene casi la misma mirada de Itachi cuando entraba a casa...excepto porque Itachi tenia mirada de odio..el la tiene de miedo..."

–Naruto...-dijo Sakura de pronto

-si?

-la causa de tu comportamiento esta mañana...es Hakudoshi san, sierto

-No! Como crees! Hakudoshi san no seria capas de algo así!

-quieres ir al hospital?

-NO!-Naruto agradecía el gesto de sus amigos...pero si iba a un hospital lo descubrirían, y el no quería..no quería que nadie corriera el riesgo de quedar mal solo por su culpa...

-Entonces, te llevo a tu casa?

-hai-dijo Naruto suplicando por que no pasara nada

Sasuke toco la puerta, y al poco se abrió y salió el hombre con una yukata

-Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, no?

-hai-dijo fríamente el muchacho, mirando al mayor a los ojos

-hai-dijo la pelirrosa emocionada de que el mayor supiera su nombre

-que, que le paso a Naruto?-dijo con cara de preocupación-estas bien?-le dijo acercándose a él

-ha, hai-dijo Naruto lentamente-lo siento, Hakudoshi san, no quería preocuparlo

-no, no te preocupes, eso se ve mal.. a ver, Sasuke, Sakura, quieren pasar?

-hai-dijo el muchacho aun cargando con Naruto, siendo seguido por la chica

-bn, Naruto, vamos al baño, ahí te curaré, pueden sentarse, Sasuke kun, quieres algo de beber?

-no, gracias, Hakudoshi san

-no hay problema, tu Sakura chan?

-No muchas gracias-dijo también Sakura tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en a cara

-bn, Nosotros vamos al baño, para la aproxima tienes que tener mas cuidado, entendido, Naruto?

-hai-dijo el pequeño dejándose guiar y esperando lo peor- al llegar al baño Hakudoshi cambio su cara de preocupación por una de odio, y le saco rápida y bruscamente la camisa, provocando un quejido por parte del menor

-ahora te quejas, no invesil? Ja, si fuera por mi metería la mano en esa herida y te haría sufrir como nunca, pero no, debo curártela, porque tu, el idiota trajiste amigos..pero me la vas a pagar, entiendes? Me las vas a pagar! Me voy a encargar de que tus amigos se alejen de ti-

-p, por favor no lo haga, Hakudoshi sama

-les has dicho algo?

-n, no, no seria capas

-entonces por que el Uchiha ese me miraba con tanto odio, le dijiste, verdad?

-No!-acto seguido tuvo que soltar otro quejido, le dolía mucho lo que Hakudoshi hacia a la herida

-bn, ahora, no quiero que te acerques a nadie, porque si lo haces, mataré a quien te acerques- dijo sonriendo-y me encargare de que por lo menos estos dos no se acerquen a ti nunca mas-

-Hakudoshi sama, se lo suplico, no! Por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso!

-nada de peros, vete a la cama y limpia un poco, luego acuéstate, por si tus amigos quieren ver como estas...y después que se vallan quiero comer algo delicioso, entendiste?

-s...si-dijo Naruto tristemente-pe, pero por favor...no los aleje- suplicó nuevamente

-eres un iluso, estúpido, si crees que alguien puede querer a un idiota como tu-dijo Hakudoshi dejándolo en su pieza, Naruto recogió algunas cosas y luego se fue a acostar, intentando evitar las lagrimas que querían salir por lo cruel de lo que iba a Hacer su tutor..no queria volver a estar solo, no quería, ahora que habia descubierto que no todos lo odiaban...

-Como esta Naruto?-pregunto Sasuke al ver llegar a Hakudoshi

-esta bien, no quieren algo de tomar?-pregunto el mayor

-bueno, esta bien-dijo la Haruno-pero yo le ayudare

-bn, bn si te hace feliz, vamos-dijo Hakudoshi sonriendo, ya que se habia cumpido lo que quería.

Entraron a la cocina, donde estaba todo tirado

-que paso aquí?-pregunto la pelirrosa preocupada por el desorden

-lo, lo siento mucho, pero es que tu sabes como son los niños...Naruto anoche tuvo un berrinche y no he tenido tiempo de ordenar-dijo aparentemente avergonzado

-no hay de que-dijo Sakura furiosa con Naruto por haberles hecho creer que Hakudioshi era malo. Los pensamientos del Uchiha iban por otros sentidos, aquí habia algo que no calzaba... conocía a Naruto, el no era capas de hacer un berrinche, aparento estar molesto

-y porque fue el berrinche?-dijo Sasuke

-es que...anoche me dijo que su ramen estaba demasiado caliente

-claro, típico de el-dijo Sakura con cara de enfado (Inner)-COMO PUDO HACERLE ESTO EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO AL GUAPO DEL SEÑOR HAKUDOSHI!-" Hakudoshi no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que ya se habia ganado a la chica

-Hakudshi san, loisento, pero..donde esta el baño?-pregunto Sasuke intentando deviar, o dejar de excusar al hombre

-Mira, sube las escaleras y vas a ver un pasillo, sigues ese, a la izquierda y antes de la puerta, a la derecha(n/a: se entendio, verdad?)

-gracias-dijo siguiendo los pasos que le habnia dado el hombre "-porquqe? Porque no puedo confiar en este hombre? Parece tan atento...pero...no o se, aquí hay algo que no esta bien-" penso revisando algunas partes de la casa

cuando volvio a bajar Hakudoshi y Sakura estaban en el living conversando tranquilamente..

-Con que ya has vuelto Sasuke, aquí esta tu jugo

-gracias-dijo el moreno sentándose, y soportando la charla entre Hakudoshi y Sakura

-bn, chicos, quieren ver como esta Naruto?

-hai-dijo Sasuke

-esta bien-dijo Sakura friamente

subieron las escaleras y al poco llegaron a la habitación de Naruto

-Naruto, se puede?-dijo el mayor tocando la puerta

-hai-dijo Naruto, ahora esperanzado de que sus amigos todavía lo quisieran

-bn chicos, los dejo aquí para que conversen trankilos

-hai!

-estas mejor, dobe?-pregunto Sasuke

-si, Graias Sasuke, y a ti tambien Sakura chan

-Naruto, no lo entiendo, como hoy estabas asi con un tutor tan comprensibocomo lo es Hakudoshi, y ademas armar ese desorden en la cocina, esperaba mas de ti!

-yo...- "-desorden? Q desorden? Q les habra dicho?"

-eso da igual, lo importante es que te cures pronto, dobe

-si..-dijo Sakura friamente-y q no le causes problemas al pobre señor hakudoshi

-bn, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, adios-dijo el Uchiha intentando alejar a Sakura de Hakudoshi, no queria que su compañera quedara mal

-hai, gracias!-dijo Naruto viéndolos irse y suspirando "-gracias por preocuparse...aunque ahora les interese mas lo que le haga al idiota de mi tutor-"

se levanto y fue a la cocina a preparar algo, pero n pudo por el desorden que habia, se dedico sa ordenarlo cuando escucho el telefono, se acerco, pero Hakudoshi se le adelanto y contestó

-alo?..si si...esta ejor, gracias por preocuparte, quien eres?...Hyuga? del clan?...aaa tu eres la sucesora!...no lo creo...Naruto? pues,...un poco molestoso, tu sabes, como quiere salir de la cama...no, no es para nada indeseable...gracias? porque...pero si sabes que no es nada, pequeña...Naruto? no, para nada, es lo mejor!...si, pero es un muchacho..y sabes que son algo molestos...no, no me molesta...hablar con el? no, imposible!...esuqe esta en cama...si...si...gracias por llamar...no, no hay problema...garcias a ti por preocuparte...adios!-dicho esto colgo el telefono mirando a Naruto con odio-Hinata Hyuga acaba de llamar, como ssabe ella lo que paso?

-yo..no lo se!

-si, claro, idiota, tu nunca haces nada bien, quiero un huevo frito- se sento en la mesa tranquilamente mientras Naruto sacaba las cosas necesarias

-como te heriste?

-una trampa...

-y caiste?

-ha, hai

-alguien se dio cuenta de alguna marca?

-no...pero...se preocuparon...-solto Naruto sin medir sus palabras

-con que si, eh? maldito zorro...-tomo el sarten que Naruto tenia en las manos dadolo vuelta sobre la cabeza del niño, golpeandolo con el, cuando cayo tomo su mano derechay la metio al fuego, provocando un grito en el pequeño-ahora gritas, no estupido? ahora si, y no cuando deviste, pagarastodo lo que has hecho!-lo solto, cayendo totalmente el niño y comenzo a patearlo en el estomago, hasta que los brazos del pequeño detubieron su pie

-po, porque...-Naruto tosio un poco de sangre-se...se lo suplico...na, no mas...po, por favor...

-que no te haga mas daño, dices? sabes porque todos te odian? sabes porque nadie se quiso hacer caso de ti el dia q apareciste? sabes porque?-el de ojos negros lo miraba despectibamente- sabes que es esa marca que tienes en el estomago? es porque tu eres el Kyubi! tu eres el demonio! en tu interior esta contenido, por tu culpsa Konoha casi muere! eres un estupido! todo es tu culpa!-al terminar de hablar sintio como era soltado por el niño, quien se encogio en una pelota humana, abrazando sus rodillas, no le importo en lo mas minimo el solloso que hacia el pequeño, lo tomo de un brazo intentando llevarlo a otro lugar, pero el pequeñio no se movio-ven-dijo pero no paso nada-VEN TE DIGO PEDAZO DE BURRO!-Naruto seguia sin moverse...Hakudoshi se cansó, cada ves apretaba mas el brazo del pequeño, hasta que se escucho un "crac" acompañado de un grito de dolor del pequeño, Hakudoshi siguio tirando del brazo, hasta que el pequeño se movio y lo siguio. llegaron a la escalera, donde hakudoshi lo soltó. él pequeo sin fuerzas ya, cayo, todavia llorando, no queria seguir, queria estar solo, queria pensar, queria alguna palabra de apoyo, pero eso era imposible, el era el zorro, ya se lo habian dicho, y eso tomaba mucho sentido para todo. Una patada, otra, otra, le dolia, se sentia desfalleser, pero al pequeño le daba igual, el se merecia tal castigo, ya que el era el asesino de muchas personas, no merecia nada, y si llegaba a morir...a nadie le iba a importar...

* * *

bn, eso fue muy cruel...me dolio escribirlo, y mucho...este ya es como el penultimo capitulo, no creo que la historia de para mucho mas...asique... si puedo actualizare el viernes...pero no creo...si quieren que actuelise el viernes, dejenme un review, si no quieren, y quieren que Naruto siga sufriendo siendo golpeado...no me dejen nada, y lo comprenderé...bn, ahora me devo ir a estudiar... no quiero! pero weno, asi es mi vida...ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo! 

ahora las respuestas:

**Kisame Hoshigaki**:. No sabes como me alegra que te haya gustado, y el hecho del kyubi, q no sabia si ponerlo o no, gracias por convenserme de que estaba bien...y gracias por tu review

**Sira-Chan**:.me alegra que te guste n.n ahora se estan dando cuenta heee! aunque creo qu va a ser tarde... :S lo de los golpes..es que...el cree que hay alguna razon, ademas que si te tratan haci desde que tienes un año, yo creo que terminas sintiéndote demasiado indefenso para reaccionar en el momento, o me esquiboco? pero en este capitulo algo intento...Gracias por el review!

**Mai**:. Bn aquí la continuación Sasuke se esta empezando a dar cuenta..q pasara? XD y Hinata..bueno, no lo se..talves XD ojala que te haya guistado este capitulo, gracias por el review!

**chy-san**:. me alegra q te haya gustado mi historia, si, es totalmente necesario XD sabes q? Tu Inner es igual a mi segunda personalidad... me molesta exactamente igual...de hecho ahora me ta retando a mi tmbn me cae mal Hakudoshi...gracias por tu review!

**Misato Kat chan**:.me alegra que te gustara el capitulo n.n a mi tambien me gusta leer cosas tragicas...aunque no se siesto no lo sea...gracias por el review!

**Shadowmew**:. Si, soi de capitulos cortos... je eje y lo del yaoi, es que una amiga me habia dixo q era un yaoi y casio me habia matado... por eso lo decia Gracias por el review!


	5. Chapter 5

Bn..eeh...hola!bn...aquí el ultimo capitulo..me hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo..pero uno muchas veces no tiene lo que quiere...este cap va dedicado a Führer chan...

_**¿Felicidad?**_

-Hola Hinata, que pasa?-pregunto Sakura al ver llegar a la chica

-es..es que..me gustaría saber...como esta Naruto kun-

-ese dobe? Solo ha molestado al pobre Hakudoshi san-dijo Sakura con desprecio

-es...que hace mas de dos dias que no lo veo..y estoi preoupada-dijo Hinata

-es cierto Hinata, Hakudoshi no me ha dejado entrar... –dijo Sasuke de pronto- eso no puede ser bueno...

-Sasuke kun! Estas dudando del magnifico Hakudoshi san?

-no...-"-no puedo hablar...tengo las manos atadas"

_**flash back**_

-Hakudoshi san, podría pasar?

-no-dijo fríamente el mayor

-pero...como esta Naruto?

-mejorando, gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy ocupado...

-no podría pasar a verlo?

-Lo siento pero no...-

-disculpe..usted curo a Naruto, no?

-si, por?

-es que...tenía unas heridas...-

-como se las viste?-pregunto el mayor

-esa no es la cosa...es como rayos se las iso?

-no tengo idea

-pero.. ud es el tutor de naruto!

-y?-el mayor no se preocupaba y porque lo descubrieran

-debería cuidarlo...-

-aja-

-sabe que puedo demandarlo por no preocuparse por el?

-sabes q no te creerían, además, me debes una..o no recuerdas las deudas del clan Uchiha? Podría hacer que te encarcelaran ahora

-pe..-

-y si quieres que Naruto este bien no te acerques a él. ni digas nada sobre esta charla

-usted es un desgraciado!

-quieres que Naruto este bien?

-em?-Sasuke se empezaba a asustar, que le estaría haciendo ese hombre a Naruto

-tu lindo amigo... aléjate de el, no permitas q nadie se le acerque, o me encargare de que él sufra

-maldito bastardo-Sasuke activó su sharingan

-Sasuke kun, las cosas están de mi lado, si me haces algo acá... seré la victima y diré que Naruto fue atacado por ti... así que mejor vete

Sasuke se fue de ahí furioso..no podía hacer nada...

Flash back end 

-pero podríamos ir a hablar con Naruto para ver como esta!-dijo Hinata

-en realidad tienes razón, Hinata, el otro día se veía muy deprimido...-Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse...Naruto no podía deprimirse así por nada..pese a todo..estaba preocupada

-buenos días chicos n.n-dijo Kakashi al llegar-Hinata, que haces aca?

-ella esta preocupada por Naruto, Kakashi sensei-dijo Sakura

-No cree que deberíamos ir a verlo?-pregunto Sasuike encontrando la forma para ir

-es buena idea, Sasuke, Hinata, si quieres ven también

-ha, hai-dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos

llegaron a la casa pero nadie abrió la puerta, caminaron alrededor de la casa hasta que Sakura encontró una ventana, les dijo, miro a través de ella y se quedo petrificada

-Sakura?-Sasuke la miraba con preocupación...que rayos había ahí dentro? Sakura comenzó a llorar, los otros tres se le acercaron viendo por la ventana

-NARUTO KUN!-grito Hinata histérica, la escena no era nada agradable, Naruto estaba tirado en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, uno de sus brazos estaba dislocado, y el no daba señales de vida. Hinata rompió el vidrio y entro apresuradamente-Naruto kun, por favor, despierta!-Naruto no se movió

-que pasa a...-Hakudoshi entro enfurecido, y al ver a Hinata su expresión fue de odio total

-Hakudoshi san..no se que le paso a Naruto..por favor,. Ayúdelo

-maldita puta..como se te ocurre entrar así en mi casa!-Hakudoshi la goleo en la mejilla, Hinata cayó, pero volvió a pararse para ponerse frente a Naruto y cuando el hombre iba a seguir fue detenido por un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos rojos,. Que lo empezo a golpear

-Naruto kun, por favor!-Hinata lo abrazaba, mientras Kakashi trataba de curarlo

-hay que llevarlo al hospital, pronto-dijo el sensei-Sasuke, lleva a este hombre con el hokage, no lo dejes ir, nosotros iremos al hospital

-hai sensei-dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe a Hakudoshi en el estomago "-lastima, me huibiera gustado matarlo aquí mismo"

fueron al hospital, donde atendieron rápidamente a Naruto, al rato salió el doctor

-Como esta Naruto?-pregunto Sakura

-ya recupero la conciencia..pero...

-podemos entrar?-pregunto hinata

-si..ero debo advertirles...-ninguna de las chicas lo escucho y entraron apresuradamente quedando impactadas ante la escena, Naruto estaba en la cama sentado abrazándose las rodillas, su mirada estaba perdida es algun luigar de la pared

-Na, Naruto ku..que...

-Naruto! Reacciona!-Sakura no soportaban verlo asi

-Naruto kun, se que me escuchas..vuelve en ti...-Hinata no podía evitar las lagrimas...porque no se había dado cuenta?porque no había podido ayudarlo...se sentó en una silla, asara lo que pasara no lo iba a dejar solo nunca.

Sakura no pudo soportarlo, salió corriendo, topándose con Sasuke en la entrada

-Sasuke kun-Sakura se abrazo a él y se pudo a llorar en su hombro

-Tranquila, los doctores dicen que será temporal...-

-pero..porque no confié en el? Porque no lo ayude antes?-Sakura seguía llorando

-tranquila...yo voy a pasar un rato..no será mucho, espérame

-hai-dijo la Chica alejándose un poco

Sasuke entro encontrándose con la misma escena que las chicas, pero con una Hinata hablándole de múltiples temas, pero al verlo entrar callo

-Hinata..como esta Naruto?

-yo..no lo se...no habla, pareciera que no excusa...-

-tranquila, estoy seguro que si lo hace, yo me tengo que ir...si reacciona, dile que estuve aquí-

-ha, hai-

Hinata se quedo todo el tiempo al lado de Naruto intentando hacerlo reaccionar..pero el tiempo pasaba y Naruto seguía sin moverse...Hakudoshi habia sido encerrado de por vida...pero había algunos que creían que eso era poco..q debían haber torturas...

Al mes Ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza de que Naruto sobreviviera, solo quedaba que muriera por inanición, al saberlo, Hinata corrió a la habitación del rubio y comernos a remecerlo, desesperada

-Naruto kun, por favor, come algo! Reacciona!-naruto seguía impasible, aun frente a las lagrimas de la chica-Naruto kun, por favor...tu no hiciste nada!

-si hice...y muxo-dijo Naruto sin moverse- demasiado realmente...no merezco tener a alguien como tu a mi lado...

-n, no digas eso...tu, tu mereces mucho mas...

-no, yo no merezco nada, eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo...mereces a alguien mucho mejor...

-Iie, me da igual, para mi no hay nadie mejor que tu, Naruto..yo...yo...yo te amo, Naruto kun

-no, Hinata chan...yo solo te haría daño

-me da igual..yo..yo solo con estar a tu lado seria feliz, aunque fueras malo con migo...

-Hinata chan...no, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo permitir que sufras por un estúpido como yo...

-pese a lo que me digas, jamás te dejare, Naruto kun...aunque sea como amiga..no te dejare jamás

-Hinata...- "-pq? porque ella no me aleja? Pq ella si me quiere? Porque?" Naruto se levanto fue hacia Hinata y la abrazo-Gracias, juro que serás feliz mientras yo viva, yo también te amo, Hinata chan

bn, o termine, ortito el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, al final no le hice un final tragico...espero que este les guste...

respuestas:

**Misato Kat Chan**:. A mi tambien me dolieron los golpes al escribirlo TT.TT tubiste razon lo rescataron gracias por tu review!

**Sira-Chan**:. Bn, si lo ayudaron..y curaron su corazon n.n si, yo tmbn queria verlo sufrir..una enorme tortura no estaria mal...pero bueno..ya es tarde...gracias por tu review!

**Mai**:.sip, lo siento, para que este final quedara bien el niño tenia q sufrir(ademas para calmar mis andsias sadistas xD, ojala que lo pasas bn a donde quiera que vallas n.n grax por tu review!

**Kisame Hoshigaki**:.solo con un kunai de madera? A mi me han dado ganas con una ballesta..un kunai y shurikens jajaja grax por el review, ojala quie te haya gustado el capitulo

**YukiNekozumi**:. Bn es Viernes, n.n sip, a mi tmbn me gustan los fics trágicos, por eso escribi esto n.n muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kikimaru**:. Muchas gracias por tu review...aunque Hakudoshi no sufrio tanto, ojala que te haya gustado estre capitulo n.n musas gracias por tu review!

**Mie**:.hoy es viernes aun(/espero XD) ojala que te guste este capitulo

**yura.chan**:. Bn, todavía es viernes aca n.n oojala que te haya gustado este capitulo n.n y que lo pases bn en Ribadesella n.n grax por el review!

**chy-san**:. Me alegra que te guste n.n ojala que este capitulo tmbn n.n y no te preocupes, no quedas e vergüenza...yo tmbn tengo que estudiar TT.TT grax por el review!


End file.
